


To Forgive You

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, faced with a distraught, exhausted Sirius at his door after GoF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

When our worlds were shattered there was no one there but me to pick up the pieces.

Over time the deaths of my dearest friends became less of a searing pain. But the one thing that never added up was you, love.

Part of me refused to read the writing on the wall- I couldn't convince my heart-

My heart never truly believed that you were the one who betrayed us.

Throughout the years, as I was assembling the puzzle, I learned to ignore my feelings.

But now that the truth has been revealed I cannot bear the fact that my mind condemned you.

I've always been so damn proud of my reasoning ability.

If I had thought harder perhaps I could have figured it all out.

Love... I knew in my heart that you could never... ever...

And now, here you are, at my doorstep, the rain falling in torrents upon us both

And tears streaming down your face as you ask for my forgiveness.

Everything I had convinced myself of for so long was wrong, love.

And forgiving you is the easiest thing I think I've ever done,

Besides, of course, falling in love with you.

I can see in your eyes that you expect me to hate you.

I can see the fear, the regret, and the pain you hold inside you.

Your eyes have lost their bright sparkle, and they plead with mine for a long moment.

But despite the years of grief I've lived through, there is no question that I will take you back.

Because what I've been through pales in comparison to your troubles.

And I love you. Always have. Even when the reasonable part of me said I should hate you.

With a trembling hand I wipe a tear from your cheek. Having you back with me Is such an incredible thing- I thought I would never see you again, for so long.

And here you are, asking my forgiveness. You, of all people...

But instead of saying that I forgive you, I tell you a larger truth.

With a small smile, cupping your cheek in my palm,

My lips part, and softly, so softly, comes, "I have to. I still love you."


End file.
